This Nightmare
by TedTheTalkingPotato
Summary: Link has almost lost himself, he's barely holding on to who he his. However, it takes one night for him to finally slip, and plead for a nightmare.


**This was actually stirred up by a slight writer's block, well a block on another story I'm tryin' to work on at the moment, but you don't need me ranting on about that now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm hoping this is a nightmare. I'm hoping that I'll wake up, sweat-drenched and breathing hard, and then I'll quickly dismiss my fears and sleep once again. My surroundings, trees and bushes with the spring of the spirit Faron not too far away, are all more different and somewhat eerie with a night time fog creeping over, not to mention with my heightened senses. I would never be able to pinpoint all the different smells in the air with my normal hylian ones, only when I am a wolf do I have this much sense of my surroundings.

What holds my attention now, however, is not what is around me, but what is right in front of me. A small blonde child, not at all that small but from this distance it's an understandable mistake. I can feel myself crouching, moving in closer to my pray. I have become a predator, but the change was not so sudden. It didn't happen immediately after my adventure, in fact, it has been three years since then. The blue-eyed beast, that I had taken the form of when the twilight fell over Hyrule, had begun to slowly taken over me when _she _left.

I brushed it off at first, thinking it was a side effect of being around the twilight so much, but as the months crept on, they continued to come, with longer periods of me staying in wolf form. Transformations were always painful, the shifting of bones, the growing of teeth and growth of fur never ceased to amaze me with how the pain was renewed and intensified every time. I was grateful that this only happened at night, the villagers of Ordon wouldn't have to see their ranch hand turning into a monster before their very eyes. The fear was always there that the scenario could occur, but it never did, not even to this day.

I'm ever so quiet as I creep through the bushes, not even alerting the blonde boy of my presence when I am only a couple of feet away from him. It doesn't take me more than a second to finally recognize the boy once he turns around. It's Colin. He's holding what looks to be the wooden practice sword I had given him. He and I had come to Faron spring to train, he'd actually wanted to learn the ways of the sword from me, even when I didn't have as much experience as his own father, Rusl. He must have forgotten the wooden sword when we had left early for the day.

_Run Collin, run!_

My ears pick up the sound of a twig snapping under my paw, this has the boy on high alert now since he's holding out the practice sword like a real weapon.

_It won't save you..._

He's scared, I can tell. I begin to growl, and it further scares him.

_Why did he have to sneak out at night, why couldn't he have waited until morning? _

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my body lunges out of its hiding spot in the tall grass. Colin doesn't know what's hit him until he's on the floor, with my weight keeping him there, his weapon having been knocked of his hand by the surprise. My feral blue eyes stare into his similarly colored large blue ones. I have lost my control, and I can't quite remember when it happened, it began when the transformations soon came with black outs. I would feel it happen, and then I would wake up with no recollection of where I had been, or what I'd done. It didn't stop there. One morning I woke up with blood on my hands. It was actually all over me, and it horrified me to think that I could have killed someone, but I told myself that it had been a monster, not another hylian or human being. I tried to convince myself of this, but the blood I wore was red, not the vile green of monsters.

Almost every morning I would see myself caked with blood, and I would vomit. The villager's began to worry about me, but I told them I was sick. It took a great deal of convincing, but I had Ilia thinking that too. This wasn't a complete lie, I was sick. Sick with myself.

He's screaming now, Colin. He's screaming for his father, his mother, for me.

For Link.

_Stop! Please! This is all a nightmare!_

I silence him quickly, with a bite to the throat. Gurgling is heard, he's thrashing around, but my hold only tightens as he slows, slows, stops. I release and look at him, at his now dead, lifeless eyes. Blood sprayed all over my face and coat, I can taste it in my mouth.

_What have I done!_

I'm walking away, I want to die. This isn't what a hero is supposed to become, he's not suppose to become the monster's he kills. I wish for death now, I'm not changing back tonight. I can feel it in my heart, if I have one anymore. I have been consumed by this monster, this monster that was inside of me, and I didn't stop it. Blood still drips from my jaws as Hyrule field comes into my sights, rain begins to pour down and wash it away, and it seeps into the grass as I continue onward. I hope the villagers find me, follow this trail of blood. At the same time I don't want them to find him, find Colin. His death will devastate Uli, and bring a strong man like Rusl to wailing tears.

I didn't even do it for food; it was an urge to kill. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, he was innocent. My guilt has rendered me to not notice that I've come to sit on a bridge that stretches over a fairly small pond. Even now I remember when I was hylian I would sit in this exact spot.

The rain has stopped, briefly the clouds move and the moon is full and beautiful.

I am howling, it sounds sad and I know that I'm not completely gone; I still have some control, very little to none. I don't know it but I'm praying, I pray to Din, Nayru and Farore, that this is all a nightmare, or some sick joke. The goddesses do not answer as the sun peeks over the trees. Morning has come and I don't know how long I've been howling, and I'm still this so called divine beast. I am not divine; I am a murderer now, no better than Ganondorf himself.

The sun is up, and I have not change, and I feel myself slipping away.

This isn't a nightmare.

* * *

**Review's are greatly appreciated and they help motivate me a bit! **


End file.
